Le rêve de l'assassin
by Passiflore
Summary: Disclaimer: je ne possède pas Mass Effect2 c'est Bioware,et désolée pour les spoilers. Egalement désolée pour les fautes. :p MERCI pour les commentaires ça fait plaisir. Merci encore ça m'encourage. M juste au cas ou
1. le rêve de l'assassin: découverte

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect 1, or 2 rights, or any character. Bioware is own everything, especially its awesomeness. And i'm actually very thankfull to them for have awaken my interest for such good games.

* * *

First of all I apologize for my bad english skills wich make me publish my story first in my native tongue: translating in a decent english this first chapter is takiing long time for me who was often sleeping in the back of the classrooms...But I'm working on it and I hope that my attempt will not be to rude to read for you. But I was SOOOOO wanting to publish something about my new idole in games Thane Krios...I couldn't handle the fact that he still not have a fanfiction published yet. So to my sadness and embaressment it will be me except if someone is doing it while I type this.

Anyway reviews, comments, corrections will be very welcome. Well and if you don't like it use simple profanities that I will able to understand easyly if is in english or any other langage ^^.

Here we go.

* * *

_Then we'll fly into the sky and we'll look into the stars  
and our stars return the whole world..._

Elle regardait Nassana , le visage aussi impassible que d'habitude.

Elle avait saisi les furtifs regards entendus échangés entre cette dernière et ses sbires et savait que quoi qu'elle dise, cette dernière tenterait de les éliminer...Pas de témoins...

Au fond d'elle, la lassitude face à cette violence latente, lassitude de retrouver partout cette traitrise...

_Et dire que je me bat pour que des êtres comme elle continuent d'etaler leur noirceur..._

Elle avait avancé vers l'asari qui continuait de discourir toute seule comme ennivrée par sa propre arrogance...

Elle cru voir une ombre tomber du plafond, entendit le craquement des vertebres brisées du premier garde du corps, à gauche, et elle vit un homme, un drell, crût-elle reconnaitre malgrès la rapidité de ses déplacements, qui expédiait le second garde du corps d'une frappe précise et puissante à la trachée, se retrouvant contre Nassana, l'enlaçant d'un bras, comme un amant s'approchant de sa promise, et, l'espace de 2 ou 3 très longues secondes, Nassana le fixa d'un air stupéfait. L'arme du Drell, qui était entre lui et l'asari cracha son feu avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il accompagna son lent basculement en arrière, la retenant de ses bras et la posant délicatement, presque tendrement, comme une mere posant son enfant dans un berceau.

Nassana reposait sur son bureau, tentant de respirer malgres qu'elle se noyait de son propre sang.

Il lui croisa les mains sur sa poitrine alors que son dernier souffle s'echappait puis , joignant les mains, il baissa le visage et commença ce qui semblait être une prière face à sa victime.

Tout ceci se déroula en quelques secondes, et Sheppard, fascinée par la grâce qui émanait de chacuns des gestes de l'assassin, n'avait pas bougé, non plus que ses deux compagnons.

- « Belle entrée en scène » murmura d'un air entendu la toute jeune Jack .

Oui, impressionant.

Ainsi c'etait lui ce Thane Krios qu'on lui avait recommandé de recruter...

Tout en appprochant lentement afin de se présenter, elle admirait le visage à la beauté presque stylisée, mi ecailles mi peau..Le masque d'un Dieu ancien, magnifique, finement ciselé.

_Et voici que le Dieu des assassins se manifeste ainsi à moi, dans toute sa splendeur..._

Avec un petit sourire ironique envers le tour soudainement poétique de ses pensées, Orane s'arrêta près de lui, qui priait toujours, comme insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait.

- « J'ai fais un long chemin pour vous parler »

- « Un moment, une prière pour que les pêcheurs ne soient pas oubliés »

- « Vous pensez sincèrement qu'elle mérite qu'on prie pour elle? »

Il releva le visage et la regarda directement pour la première fois, la fixant de ses immenses yeux noirs,

- « Je ne prie pas pour elle mais pour moi. »

Il contourna la table de son pas souple, semblant aussi à l'aise dans ce bureau que s'il était le sien, poursuivant:

- « La mesure d'un être ne peu pas se limiter à ses vous, par exemple, toute cette destruction, ce chaos... »

Sheppard regarda à nouveau Nassara, reposant comme endormie sur son bureau, essayant de comprendre ou voulait en venir Thane. Elle etait comme envoûtée par sa voix grave, un peu rauque, dont les résonnements profonds semblaient résonner dans sa propre poitrine.

Il etait tout près d'elle désormais ne l'ayant jamais quittée du regard tout en s'amenant devant elle.

- « J'étais curieux de savoir jusqu'ou vous seriez allée pour me trouver... »

Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum épicé à chaque inspiration.

_Enivrant , nouveau, sexy..._

_- « _Eh bien, me voila_. »_

Elle se ressaisit et sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit:

- « Comment saviez vous que j'allais venir ? »

- « Je ne le savais pas. Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez en face de la porte et ne commenciez à tirer partout. »

Il se remit en marche toujours félin, droit comme un i et s'arrêtant brièvement face à chacun de ses coéquipiers, comme s'il les photographiait mentalement, tous, semblant les jauger l'un après l'autre.

- « Nassana était devenue paranoïaque, vous avez vu le nombre de ses gardes, elle était persuadée qu'une de ses soeurs voulait l'assassiner. »

_A chaque fois le son A vibre dans ma poitrine, cela me rappelle ce jacuzzi sur.. quelle planète etait-ce déjà?_

Il lui parlait de dos mais Orane savait que toute l'attention de Thane etait tournée vers elle.

Elle pouvait presque le_ sentir _**la** ressentir.

- « Vous avez été une utile et excellente diversion »

Agacée par la facilité ou elle se laissait bercer par le rythme de ses phrases, elle décida qu'elle devait reprendre les choses en main.

- « Bon, arrêtons de jouer au chat et à la souris, j'ai besoin de vous dans mon équipe »

- « Bien sur? »

- « Connaissez vous les Récolteurs ? »

- « De réputation »

- « Ils vident littéralement des colonies humaines complètes. Freedom Progress était leur oeuvre. »

Il s'était encore déplacé, se trouvant à nouveau face à sa victime, et baissa la tête semblant peser les informations que venait de lui donner Sheppard.

- « Je vois »

- « Nous allons à leur recherche. »

Thane se retourna.

- « Poursuivre les Récolteurs signifie passer par le relais Omega 4. Tous les vaisseaux qui l'ont utilisé ne jamais sont revenus. _»_

Orane répliqua:

_- « _On m'avait également dit qu'il était impossible d'aller à Ilos... »

Elle s'etait approché de lui et il se retourna aussitôt, comme si sa présence le brûlait.

- « Vous avez raison. Vous avez bâti votre carrière en réalisant l'impossible. »

- « Ceci était censé être mon dernier boulot »

Il regardait par la large baie vitrée, fixant le soleil couchant au travers des stores, les mains croisées dans le dos.

- « Je me meurs ».

Il ajouta:

- « Les problèmes de survie m'importent peu. L'éliminations de vos colons, elle m'importe. »

- « Ca veut dire que vous rejoignez l'équipe? »

Ils etaient face à face, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et lui diten lui tendant la main:

- « je travaillerais pour vous Shepard. Gratuitement. »

Orane lui serra la main, scellant ainsi leur accord.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps, ce simple geste semblant avoir causé chez chacun la même onde de plaisir. Ils lachèrent en même temps leur poignée et reculèrent d'un pas.

Thane recroisa ses mains dans son dos.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Orane ajouta:

- « Rendez-vous à la zone d'embarquement 21, demandez accès au vaisseau Normandy, vous avez déjà l'accès à bords. Rejoignez moi à bords quand vous serez prêt, monsieur Thane Krios. »

- « Appelez moi Thane, Commandant. »

- « Entendu, Thane, bienvenu parmis nous. »

Elle lui sourit rapidement en s'éloignant, et il la regarda pensivement disparaitre avant de se mettre en route.

Moins de deux heures après il avait embarqué, ses affaires personnelles attendaient qu'on les apportent dans ses futurs quartiers.

Il fut dirigé vers la salle de conférence. Il y entra d'un pas décidé, impatient de revoir ce commandant humain, cette petite femme qui semblait fragile comme une fleur sous le vent mais dont il avait pu suivre dans l'ombre les capacités à répandre la mort envers tout ce qui l'attaquait.

Elle..l'intriguait. Cela faisait si longtemps que plus rien ne l'avait ainsi tiré de ses souvenirs.

Il fut accueilli par un humain mâle, qui se présenta comme Jacob Taylor. Ce dernier lui dit:

- « J'ai entendu des choses très impressionantes à votre sujet Krios. Il semblerait que vous allez être un élément qui rendra notre équipe encore plus valeureuse. »

Il ajouta sur le même ton:

- « enfin si on ne craint pas de se retrouver avec un assassin qui surveille nos arrières ».

Thane se redressa et dit:

- « J'ai accepté un contrat: mon bras appartient à Sheppard ».

En entendant ces mots, Jacob perçu le ton définitif de l'engagement de Krios et grimaça interieurement. Encore un rival potentiel entre lui et ELLE... Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher:

- « Han, han, je ne sais pas pour vous mais ma loyauté va au delà du montant de ma dernière paye »

Elle entrait à ce moment la dans la pièce et dit:

- « Restons civils messieurs, nous poursuivons tous le même but. Concentrons nous sur l'objectif. »

Elle se rendait compte de la tension entre les deux hommes.

Jacob se sentit mal à l'aise, comprenant parfaitement que cela lui était plutôt destiné.

«-Ok madame ».

Toujours aussi impassible, Thane demanda:

- « Ou puis-je mes affaires? Si il y avait un endroit bien sec de disponible, je préfererais. »

Avant qu'Orane ne puisse répondre, Ida l'intelligence artificielle du vaisseau apparu sur la table centrale et annonça

- « Les quartiers de survie, sur le pont de l'équipage, à tendance à être un peu plus aride que le reste du vaisseau. »

- « Ah? Une IA? Mes remerciements. »

mais c'est à Orane qu'il adressa un remerciement gracieux d'un hochement de tête.

Celle ci lui retourna le geste en tâchant d'y mettre autant de respect et de politesse qu'il y avait mit.

Il sortit de la pièce et Sheppard le regarda partir .

- « Il semble très poli » dit Ida avant de disparaitre.

Orane secoua la tête avec un petit rire amusé et quitta la pièce, laissant seul Jacob qui semblait soudain boudeur.

Une semaine plus tards, alors que la plupart de l'équipage se reposait dans ses quartiers ou dans le mess, Orane se dirigea vers une des salles d'observation du Normandy.

Ces petits salons très confortablement aménagé, permettaient à ses occupants d'observer l'univers hors du vaisseau dans un silence presque total.

Elle aimait réellement passer du temps à cet endroit, observant l'espace, les étoiles et les planètes autour du vaisseau.

En digne stellaire, les astres avaient le pouvoir de la calmer, de lui rapeller qui elle etait.

Et de cela elle avait un grand besoin. Après tout ce que son corps avait subi durant ces 2 années ou elle etait d'abords morte puis juste un cobaye de laboratoire, son subconscient avait enregistré la moindre des piqûres, le moindre coup de scalpel. Et si sa mémoire ne lui avait pas transmis la douleur...LES douleurs...Elle avait ce sentiment de mal être. Ce sentimentd'anormalité.

Elle etait morte. Pourtant elle respirait à nouveau. Elle pouvait à nouveau ressentir la faim, la soif, la chaleur ou le froid sur sa peau. Elle pouvait ressentir la tristesse, la déception que lui avait infligé Alenko.

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait assimilé le fait d'être vivante, il lui avait balancé son tourment au visage, en face de Miranda et Jacob. En face de son commando ?!

En y repensant elle ressentait à nouveau la tristesse, la honte et la colère qui l'avaient envahie à cause de lui. Tristesse qu'il aie été malheureux à cause d'elle. Tristesse d'être ainsi rejetée par lui.

Honte d'être traitée comme si elle avait voulu lui nuire, comme si elle l'avait trahi alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'à le sauver. Elle avait encore en tête le feu, les explosions, les morts autour d'elle.

Et lui, Kaidan qui après avoir clamé qu'il resterait avec elle, avait couru aux nacelles quand même.

Elle, elle etait restée pour Joker. Pas lui.

Elle se rappelait la colère contre elle même d'être faible et de souffrir de reproches immérités. Et colère contre lui qui ne lui avait pas demandé comment etait elle encore en vie, avait elle souffert.

Lui qui avait eu des rapports en main lui annonçant qu'elle etait vivante mais qui n'avait pas chercher à la retrouver.  
Qui, par dessus tout, ne lui faisait pas confiance et se laissait aller à des conclusions hâtives. Pourtant il aurait du la connaitre mieux que ça. Tous ces mois à discuter ensembles pendant ces mêmes heures de repos. Ces heures ou tout le monde autour d'eux dormait ou veillait, et qu'ils en profitaient pour se chuchoter leurs vies, leurs idées d'explorations, leurs plans pour toutes ces opérations ou il lui avait fait confiance, mis sa vie entre ses mains à elle...

parcequ'elle etait morte et encore vivante il lui en voulait et la soupçonnait de trahison.  
Trahison envers qui? Envers quoi?

Quel foutu connard Kaidan!

Elle donna un coups de poing rageur sur la table à coté du canapé ou elle s'était installée pour regarder l' espace.

Cette immensité qui était la seule chose qui n'avait jamais changé pour elle.

Elle resta la à regarder dans le vide, laissant les vagues de chagrin et de colère s'écraser sur son coeur, avant de se retirer dans ce lieu au fond d'elle ou elle pouvait les ignorer.

Oui les étoiles étaient toujours là pour elle.

Seules les étoiles avaient pu lui faire éprouver ce sentiment de calme, de sécurité.

Elle se concentra sur la planète qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de sa position, observant les trainées lumineuses des sondes minières qu'on envoyait à sa surface.

Sa couleur sombre et luisante lui rappela deux lacs sombres qui la fixaient intensément.

Et de la perfection du visage à qui ils appartenaient.

Beau masque...Comment une telle beauté pouvait exister à ses yeux sur un visage si étranger à son espèce?

Elle eu un petit rire au souvenir de leurs surprise mutuelle lors de leur poignee de main.

Il l'intrigait ce Drell.

Elle prononça à voix haute son nom:

Thane.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix grave répondit:

- « Commandant »

Une main sur son coeur qui avait bondi sous l'effet de la surprise, elle regarda et le vit, Thane Krios, assis confortablement sur l'autre canapé, à sa manière à la fois féline et digne.

Etait il la depuis longtemps? Comment n'avait-elle pas entendu

- « Thane vous venez de manquer de me tuer »

Il tourna son visage vers elle, et lui dit d'un ton confus:

- « je n'en avais pas l'intention, vraiment, je suis désolé Commandant. »

- « non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer je ne devrais pas vous reprocher mon manque d'attention. »

Ils se turent tous les deux, se regardant et ne sachant trop quoi ajouter.

« Heu, vos quartiers vous conviennent, Thane? » dit elle pour rompre le silence.

- « Oui très bien Commandant. Voici longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un tel confort sur un vaisseau pour être honnête. »

Elle inclina la tête. Elle aimait veiller au confort de son équipage et des personnes qui etaient sous sa responsabilité.

- « En fait je suis entré tout à l'heure et j'ai remarqué que vous aviez l'air...peinée...je n'ai pas osé me signaler à vous pour ne pas...vous embarrasser... »

Elle fut touchée par une telle délicatesse. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait fais attention à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Même ses parents avaient toujours fait passer leur carriere devant elle, personne, même Alenko. Un soupir de frustration lui échappa quand elle pensa à lui...Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler, même pas en pensées.

Il l'entendit soupirer avec ennui et il se leva.

- « je...Je devrais retourner à mes quartiers. Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. »

- « Non, restez je vous en prie Thane »

Elle le rattrapa machinalement par la main et ils se figèrent, se regardant un moment.

Il se rassit laissant sa main dans la sienne, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire . Il ne connaissait pas assez les codes humains pour savoir si il risquait encore de la gêner.

- « Commandant... » commença-t-il.

- « Thane... » dit-elle en même temps que lui.

Ils se sourirent, amusés.

- « Thane cessez de m'appeller Commandant. Vous m'avez dit de vous appeler Thane donc appelez moi Orane. »

- « Oorane » Il prononça son prénom, comme s'il jouait avec ces sons.

- « Voila, c'est mieux. Et puis cela me changera d'avoir au moins une personne avec qui je ne serais pas qu'un militaire ».

- « Je doute que quiconque voie uniquement un simple militaire. Vous êtes un héro de l'alliance, un héro du conseil galactique, le premier spectre humain, et vous etes revenue d'entre les morts. Personne ne peu vous considerer comme un simple soldat, Orane. »

Habituellement elle etait agacée qu'on lui cite ses « exploits » mais étrangement, venant de cet être mysterieux, dont elle pouvait déceler la profonde souffrance sous le magnifique visage ciselé, elle se sentit touchée. mince, est ce qu'elle rougissait ? Argh non!

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, un peu trop consciente de la chaleur de la main de Thane sur la sienne.

Ida apparu soudainement sur la table basse en face d'eux, interrompant leur echange de regards.

- « Commandant Sheppard, vous devriez descendre dans la soute, Grunt semble nerveux et à déjà démoli deux containers de rations à coups de pense que votre influence pourra le ramener à la raison. »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, et se dirigea vers l'ascenceur, suivie du regard par Thane qui demeura assis au même endroit, pensif.


	2. Le rêve de l'assassin: Oops

Thane Krios avait regagné le quartier de survie, respirant plus librement dans cette atmosphère sèche.

Il était parfois assailli par des souvenirs qu'il revivait les yeux fermés,comme en transe.

Sa femme lui sourit tendrement et il lui ouvre les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. Il regarde tendrement son fin visage et l'embrasse, l'embrasse...Serrés l'un contre l'autre, il sent son coeur battre si fort, si fort...il ouvrit les yeux soudain, ramené à la réalité par le chuintement de la porte.

Il tenait dans ses bras, serré contre son coeur Sheppard, qui le contemplait interdite, les joues un peu roses, mais ne semblant pas se débattre dans son etreinte.

Kelly, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce regarda la scène insolite, puis avec un petit sourire coquin ressortit aussitôt.

- « Heu...Commandant...vous ai-je...ai-je... »Il était encore conscient du goût des lèvres de sa femme sur ses lèvre et il n 'était plus tellement sur que ce fusse sa saveur à elle.

Orane comprit immédiatement ses doutes et lui répondit d'un ton anodin:

- « hum...je ne sais pas...que pensez vous avoir fait Thane? »

Il baissa son regard vers elle, notant son air amusé, ses joues roses et les battements un peu trop rapides de son coeur contre lui.

- « Vous ai-je embrassée ? »

- « Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous m'avez embrassé sans le faire exprès? Ou que mes baisers sont tellement anodins qu'on les oublie ainsi? » Elle réprimait un rire taquin.

Hésitant, il relâcha son étreinte, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas, jouant d'un doigt distrait sur les broderies du col de sa veste, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- »Vous devriez peut-etre recommencer histoire de vérifier? »

Recommencer...Donc il l'avait embrassée?

- « Vous vous jouez de m... »

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, Orane venait de poser ses lèvres douces et tièdes sur les siennes, et il se laissa un instant emporter par la douce sensation, à la fois calmante et excitante de ce baiser.

Elle darda entre ses lèvres une langue dont il goûta le parfum fruité tandis que malgrès lui il sentait la sienne explorer cette bouche si douce, plus douce et chaude que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre...Et chez lui les souvenirs sont tous tellement présents...

Il sentait son propre coeur s'emballer, et lorsqu'il sentit son désir s 'éveiller vraiment il domina son envie de se laisser aller dans ce tourbillon de sensations nouvelles et se détacha doucement de Shepard.

- « Non en effet Commandant je ne vous avais pas encore embrassée, je m'en souviendrais. En tout cas maintenant je m'en souviendrais. » Il ne pu retenir un petit sourire en coin sous le jeu de mots.

Peut-être aussi pour tenter de dissiper le sentiment de gêne de s'être ainsi jeté sur elle, le héro de la galaxie,lui, l'assassin, le pêcheur...le condamné...

Elle le fixa de ses yeux turquoises, le rire au fond d'eux, rire et trouble mêlés et passa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour se réveiller d'un rêve.

- « Vraiment ? »

Elle se sentait à la fois légère et toute groggy...Elle semblait discerner une sorte de halo doré, vibrant autour de Thane.

- « Wooopss...arretez de me faire tournoyer ainsi je viens de déjeuner... »

Il la regarda incertain, ne sachant si elle plaisantais encore ou si elle etait en train de faire un malaise.

- « Orane? Tout va bien? »

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, extatique, rayonnant...

- « Mais ouiiiiiii tout va trrrrrrèèèèèèès bien! » Elle s'accrochait à ses épaules, et ponctuait ses mots de petit rires joyeux, presque comme un enfant à qui on vient d'offrir une sucrerie ou un cadeau.

Il la regarda un peu inquiet, n'osant plus rien dire. Elle semblait... enivrée...

Il promena un regard alentour , cherchant une bouteille qui expliquerait sa bonne humeur.

- « Commandant? Voulez vous vous asseoir un peu? »

Elle le lâcha et se dirigea en esquissant quelques pas de danse vers une banquette et s'y laissa tomber en tapotant à côté d'elle.

- « Allez venez discuter mon beau masque... »

Il hésita, il ne demandait pas mieux que de se retrouver à coté d'elle, il se rendait bien compte qu'en très peu de temps cette humaine l'avait littéralement charmé, que ce soit au niveau de ses prouesses avec une arme, son adresse pour désamorcer des conflits ou faire changer d'avis les pires truands d'oméga, comme par son parfum, son charme, qui le distrayait aux pires moments.

Mais cette femme qu'il voyait ici, encore plus envoûtante que l'habitude, au rire contagieux, il sentait que ce n'était pas l'Orane Sheppard qu'il connaissait. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

- « Allez, venez vous avez peur que je vous mange?? »Elle essayait de se relever mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Au moment ou il se décidait à s'approcher, elle se renversa sur le dossier et ferma les yeux en étouffant un bâillement.

« Ooouh, j'ai un gros coups de barre mouaaa ». Elle ferma les yeux et il ne pu que constater avec incrédulité qu'elle dormait, de bon coeur, un léger ronflement passant entre ses lèvres.

Il secoua la tête en souriant, à la fois inquiet et amusé.

- « Eh bien, voici un souvenir que je vais conserver... »

Il se dirigea vers une borne IA et contacta IDA.

- « Ida, pouvez vous demander au Dr Mordin de bien vouloir venir ausculter le Commandant Sheppard s'il vous plaît? Et discrètement, c'est une affaire privée »

- « Tout à fait Thane Krios, Le Dr Mordin arrive tout de suite. »

Il se retourna pour regarder le Commandant qui n'avait pas bougé, vautrée sur la banquette, la tête renversée en arrière, la bouche entr'ouverte. Il profitait de cette occasion innespérée pour graver ces détails dans sa mémoire.

Les longs cils, la peau au grain si soyeux, avec quelques cicatrices encores apparentes, et plus bas, suivant la ligne de ses mâchoires, le battement de son pouls, sur le coté du cou, un battement régulier, qui faisait frémir sa peau à cet endroit précis.

Il observait ce battement, nouveau pour lui.

Comme les humains sont fascinants..._Voir_ vivre une personne ainsi, par une simple pulsation...

Le Dr Mordin entra et se dirigea directement vers Shepard.

- « mmm...Pouls un peu rapide, température de 38,5, lèvres sèches et couleur mauve des cernes...Abus de substance hallucinogène...Impossible, Shepard ne consomme jamais aucune drogue... »Mordin monologait à son habitude et se tourna brusquement vers Thane.

- « Avez vous touché, inhalé ou consommé une plante ou un animal, lors de votre dernière mission? »

- « Heu non, nous étions dans des scaphandres, il faisait -150.. »

- « Bien, donc vous avez approché intimement le Commandant Sheppard.

Effet habituel des copullations Drell/Humain, hallucinations, dans certains cas démangeaisons, pour les humains, ainsi que pour les Drells, sauf pour ce qui est des démangeaisons.

- « Le commandant et moi n'avons pas ..._copulé_...... »commença Thane.

Mordin le fixa tranquilement:

- « Non en effet, vous en êtes probablement restés aux approches classiques, baisers, les parades nuptiales Drell et Humain sont tellement proches...comment dites vous déjà...plus _romantiques_... »le ton etait toujours froidement professionnel mais Thane cru y discerner une pointe de malice.

- « Bon, pouvez vous la traiter? »

le Dr Mordin était déja en route pour son labo:

- « Inutile, une sieste lui permettra d'absorber les substances hallucinogènes de vos phéromones et elle se réveillera en pleine forme sous peu. La couvrir, garder au chaud et donner boisson hydratante à son réveil.

Thane resta debout quelques minutes, digérant les infos qu'il venait de glâner.

Il se dirigea vers son siège favori, et décida que puisqu'il devait attendre le réveil du commandant Sheppard, il ferait bien de travailler à son pardon. Inclinant la tête, il se mit à prier.

Deux heures plus tards, Orane se réveilla, s'etirant comme un chat sous une douce couverture, surprise de se retrouver sur une banquette.

Puis peu à peu lui revint la mémoire...et le somptueux rouge qui envahi son visage permit à Thane de découvrir que les humains peuvent parfois changer de couleur.

- « Comment allez-vous Commandant? »

Un peu rassurée par le ton poli et anodin de Thane, elle s'assit, s'enveloppant frileusement de la couverture avant de lui lancer un regard incertain.

- « j'ai l'impression d'avoir consommé du sable rouge...et j'ai rêvé que nous nous embrassions... »

Il réprima un sourire et répondit toujours de la même voix tranquile:

- « Oui, en effet et ce fut aussi surprenant qu'agréable. » Il la vit à nouveau rougir, et continua « Enfin jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez et ne vous mettiez à ronfler si fort que Joker à demandé un check up complet du Normandy par peur d'une fissure... »

Elle ne pu retenir un rire franc à sa boutade.

Il ajouta:

- « Néanmoins, nous devons en discuter. »

Elle ne dit rien, et le regarda , l'invitant à poursuivre d'un regard curieux .

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre.

- « Voyez vous Commandant... »

- « Orane. »

- «...Orane, continua t il avec un petit geste d'acceptation du menton, nous autres Drells possédons ce que l'on nomme une mémoire immédiate et parfaite.

Intriguée elle lui demanda:

- « Parfaite? Vous n'oubliez rien? »

- « Cela va plus loin que ça Commandant. Lorsque nous nous souvenons de quelque chose, cela devient présent pour nous comme si nous le vivions à l'instant même. Les odeurs, saveurs, sensations, nous les revivons.

Certains d'entre-nous parfois s'évadent du monde réel et s'isolent dans leurs souvenirs. »

Elle écoutais sans mot dire essayant d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait faire de revivre une scène.

Thane ajouta:

- « Tout à l'heure...ce n'est pas vraiment vous que je pensais tenir dans mes bras mais ma femme. »

Sheppard eu l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée.

Et si son sourire resta affiché, il était devenu figé.

- « Ah j'ai compris... Je me disais aussi vous étiez soudain bien affectueux... »

Absorbé dans le choix de ses mots, il ne releva pas immédiatement le ton du Commandant.

- « Ensuite vous m'avez embrassé ... je... je m'excuses Commandant...je ne sais pas comment vous le dire... » Sheppard s 'était redressée, un peu tendue... peinée...peinée?

- « Oh, je vois, en ce cas je m'excuses d'avoir interféré avec vos souvenirs.J'espères ne pas les avoir gâchés ».

Il la regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle semblait soudain distante.

- « Orane...je voulais juste m'excuser pour votre malaise...Vous n'avez rien gâché, au contraire... »

Il essayait de trouver les mots, il sentait bien qu'il l'avait froissée.

Décidemment il allait falloir qu'il se documente un peu sur les humains, et leurs coutumes sociales.

- « Il semblerait que les phéromones Drell aient des vertues hallucinogènes sur les humains...Donc ceci explique votre...ivresse...plus tôt. »Poursuivit il courageusement.

Elle le regarda un peu rassurée. Il ne la jugeait pas, il essayait même de la remettre à l'aise...Elle se sentit soudain un peu ridicule et paranoïaque. Elle se relaxa un peu.

- « Alors donc c'est ainsi que vous autres, hommes Drell séduisez vos femmes? Vous les droguez?? »

Il eu un petit rire, soulagé de retrouver le commandant qu'il apprenait à apprécier.

- «Uniquement nos humaines »


End file.
